bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Maraisreq
The Maraisreq are large, arachnoid creatures that have overran the city of Mortton, Louisiana and ithe source of the infection in the town. They appear in BloodRayne. History Maraisreq are a race of spider-like monsters, that were presumably all created by their matriarch - the Queen of the Underworld. Apparently, the latter remained dormant for centuries under the city of Mortton, until local voodoo priestess - Marassa (self-styled Marie Laveau) - in cooperation with Jürgen Wulf, performed a ritual in order to awake her. The Queen of the Underworld - in fact, a giant female, spider-like monstrosity - quickly gave birth to a number of minions and took over Mortton, spreading deadly infection at the same time. The Maraisreq fed on town's citizens and created a number of nests, breeding new monsters. The government, in order to contain the infection, quarantined the area. It was so until Rayne and Mynce arrived at Mortton. Rayne proceeded to destroy Maraisreq nests and save the survivors scattered in town, sending them to the graveyard, where they were guarded by Mynce. However, just as Rayne returned to the graveyard after destruction of all nests, Maraisreq attacked from surprise, one of them catching Mynce off-guard and devouring (and presumably killing) her, while the others ate the remaining survivors. Enraged, Rayne went to the ship graveyard nearby, where she confronted Queen of the Underworld and killed her - effectively bringing an end to entire Maraisreq race. According to Mynce, the name "Maraisreq" actually derives from local legends about swamp monster. Appearance The Maraisreq appear as large, man-sized spiders with four long limbs, small body, no visible eyes and jaws surrounded by tentacles. With those jaws, they swallow people whole, holding them inside their stretchy stomachs (which makes them visibly bigger) and regurgitating their remains after digesting them. Their long legs are capable of regenerating - a feat possessed both by generic Maraireq, and their "mother". There are two types of Maraisreq seen in the game. The first, yellow one, is more common - it is weaker, but often appears in numbers. The second type - sometimes called "Maraisreq Soldier" - is red in color and tougher than its yellow counterpart, but usually appears singly (still accompanied by yellow Maraisreqs). Tactical information The Maraisreq, both yellow and red ones, are weak an easy to kill, when met single, but can be dangerous, when they attack in large numbers - which, unfortunately, occurs usually. Moreover, they often attack from surprise, emerging from the ground or holes in the walls, when Rayne is nearby. The Maraisreq's only attack is biting (also performed with a jump up to Rayne, if she is in a distance) - although it causes little damage, it can be dangerous if a group of those creatures surrounds Rayne - which, with their numbers, is not a problem. Thus, the best way to fight them in melee is to circle around, stay on the move and not let them hit Rayne (they can bite only what is in front of them, so if Rayne is running all the time, they will not be able to aim at her). After slaying a Maraisreq, make sure that it is dead indeed - they may fall to the ground just because of losing their legs, but they will still move, waiting until their limbs will regenerate. If it happens, the Maraisreq will stand up and attack Rayne again. During the first act of the game, Rayne has to destroy five Maraisreq nests in various areas of the town. Those nests - appearing as a large mounds of flesh attached to the ground, walls and/or ceiling - constantly give birth to new yellow Maraisreq, that will attack Rayne, eventually overwhelming her. Thus, it is the best to destroy the nest as quickly as possible. This is more complicated, however, if nest is situated in flooded area - this gives Maraisreq a great advantage, due to the fact that water is lethal to Rayne. In such situation, it is recommended to destroy a nest, staying away from the water if possible and dispatching the nest from distance - usually, two sticks of dynamite will do the trick. Gallery Maraisreq concept art.jpg|Maraisreq concept art b04.jpg|A yellow Maraisreq Мараски.jpg|A yellow Maraisreq in the game maraisreq.jpg|A Maraisreq Soldier Maraisreq Nest.png|Maraisreq nest Navigation Category:Species Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters